31st October
by AbsoluteAnarchy
Summary: A short Oneshot. It's Halloween and Sasori decides to host a costume party, with the intent of pleasing his lover. However, it isn't ghosts and ghouls he should be wary of, but the green-eyed monster known as jealousy. WARNING: SasoDei. Don't like? Don't read. AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

><p>It was Halloween; that one night in October when little monsters combed the streets for candy and adults risked being pranked if they didn't deliver.<p>

It was an important event and it only came once each year, so Sasori had decided to host a costume party.

The news had shocked everyone; he wasn't the most sociable person in the world, and certainly not a reveller; at most parties he would retreat to a shady corner. So why would he suddenly announce such a plan?

It was a good question, one that left many people feeling suspicious.

But unbeknownst to them, there was method in Sasori's madness and he did have a very good reason.

His boyfriend, Deidara, had been very upset the past few years; his parents had deemed him too old to join in. They held the firm belief that nineteen-year-old men weren't supposed to go trick-or-treating, that it was mainly for the kids and the occasional hungry adolescent. So instead, they had told him to focus on getting a job, to start earning money and to stabilise his new adult life.

The blonde saw sense in their words, and he tried his best, but deep down he still longed to experience that special kind of spooky fun.

Each Halloween he would sit on the front porch and watch with sad eyes as the event passed him by.

It was a pitiful sight and it broke Sasori's heart.

So this year was going to be different; if Deidara couldn't go outside for Halloween, then Sasori would bring the whole thing inside, even if it meant donning silly costumes.

Speaking of which, he still wanted to strangle Kisame for daring him to dress as Mario.

The man knew Sasori wouldn't back down from a challenge, which was probably why he now stood in front of the bathroom mirror, adjusting his fake moustache. It looked like a bit like a fuzzy, black caterpillar, and it didn't match his scarlet hair at all, but he was determined not to be beaten.

Satisfied with its placement, he waggled his upper lip and snorted in amusement.

'I feel like such a twat right now.'

Suddenly his lover's voice echoed through the house, sounding a little frustrated.

'Danna, will you help me? I don't think my headband is in the right place, un...'

Sasori chuckled and made his way down the hall towards their bedroom, pausing outside.

'Are you decent?' he asked, his hand hovering over the handle.

'Danna, we've had sex; you should be okay with seeing me naked, un.'

Sasori blushed. 'Yeah, w-well...I was being considerate...'

'You're so sweet. Okay, come in; I'm dressed, un.'

Sasori brought the handle down, pushing the door open as he did so.

Now on this occasion, Deidara had chosen to be Pikachu. To Sasori, it had been an adorable idea; the electric mouse had filled his head with dozens of cute images.

However, the sight that greeted him now was far from innocent.

Deidara was leaning over his dressing table, staring into the mirror and fiddling with a pair of long, fluffy, yellow ears, which were slightly oval in shape. This position put his plump ass on display and the little Pikachu tail made it seem very tempting. That, and he was wearing the skimpiest yellow outfit that Sasori had ever seen.

'...Dei?'

Deidara straightened up and smiled, spinning to show off. 'What do you think, un? Would you catch me?'

Sasori gulped, his cheeks as red as his hair. This was one Pokémon that was definitely worthy of a Master Ball.

There was just one problem.

'Are you really...going to let people see you like that?' he asked, secretly hoping that his lover was only half dressed.

'Yep.'

'Ah...'

Deidara scowled and put his hands on his hips. 'What's wrong with it, un?'

Sasori chewed his bottom lip. This was his biggest failing. Somewhere in his life he had picked up the trait of "possessive, jealous asshole", and he had no control over it. It was his own form of OCD.

'What if they get the wrong idea?' he asked.

'What idea, un?'

'The idea that you're...available.'

Deidara sighed and sidled up to him. He ran his hands over Sasori's shoulders. 'It's just a bit of fun,' he whispered. 'The first rule of a party is to lighten up, Danna, and others will dress like this too.'

Sasori ran a hand through his hair. 'I know, I know, but...'

'But...?'

'People will still be looking at you...'

Deidara gave his Danna a chaste kiss on the lips. 'Well unlike them, you get to look _and_ touch, un.'

Sasori rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

It was at this point that the doorbell rang.

The happy chimes seemed to startle Deidara, who immediately sprang into action. He took Sasori by the hand and wasted no time in bounding downstairs.

As it turned out, the first guest was Kisame. He hadn't tried very hard; with his sharp teeth and blue skin, he already looked like Jaws. He had just drawn gills on his cheeks with a Sharpie.

He lacked company.

Deidara frowned. 'Where's Itachi, un?'

Kisame scratched the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. 'He couldn't decide what to dress up as.'

'That's a pretty lame excuse, un...'

Kisame chuckled. 'Yeah, he can be a stubborn little bastard at times. He might turn up later but I can't promise- hey, wait a minute...'

He trailed off when he noticed Sasori's costume. A grin slowly spread across his face until he finally burst into laughter, keeling over and clutching his stomach. Subtly wasn't his strong point.

'Holy shit, you actually did it! You're a Nintendo character!'

Sasori smiled and slowly extended his middle finger. 'Fuck off.'

Kisame wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. 'Ah, that's legendary,' he said, making his way into the living room. 'Oh man, I'm getting a photo later...'

As time went on, more guests trickled in, most of them showing up after seven in the evening.

Kakuzu and Hidan were next, both of them being oddly punctual.

Hidan had covered himself in black and white body paint from head to toe, marking out a ghoulish, skeletal design. He claimed it had a link to his religion, Jashinism, but Sasori suspected that he had just gone apeshit with makeup and tried to cover it.

His partner, Kakuzu, hadn't made much of an effort at all, not that he needed to. He had been in a road accident when younger, meaning he already sported multiple scars and stitches. He could pass for Frankenstein just by waking up in the morning.

Zetsu came dressed as the plant from _Little Shop Of Horrors_, Tobi gambolling along behind him as some sort of fairy-lamb thing.

Pein arrived as himself, simply because he was "already a badass God" and didn't need to participate in "mortal fancy dress". A winged Konan appeared after him, apologising for his behaviour and hitting him over the head with her fairy wand.

Soon the living room was filled and the party was in full swing.

People divided themselves into their own little groups; there were drinkers and dancers, talkers and selfie-takers, and even a couple of karaoke enthusiasts. One thing was for sure; Deidara had done an excellent job of decorating the place. Orange and black bunting hung from the ceiling and there was even a buffet table.

Many of the girls had chosen to wear slutty costumes; Ino and Sakura appeared to be wearing nothing but lipstick and kitten ears.

Sasori watched them from his position up on the stairs, mildly disgusted.

As always, he had slithered away from the festivities, content with camping somewhere more reclusive. He occasionally greeted anyone who went upstairs to use the bathroom, but that was it.

The only reason he had arranged anything was because he wanted his beloved Pikachu to be happy.

However, if he had been paying attention he would have noticed a flaw in his plan.

Deidara wanted to be with his Danna.

The blonde bounced through the crowds, his tail bobbing up and down. He stopped to chat every now and then, but his main objective was locating Sasori, who seemed to have mysteriously disappeared.

So, despite being in a room filled with people, Deidara felt rather lonely.

It was at nine o'clock that things began to get interesting.

Feeling a little peckish, Deidara made his way over to the buffet; he had he spotted a few cookies, one of which was a chocolate chip goldmine. They were at the far end of the table, meaning he had to lean across to get them. With his mind focused entirely on the food, he failed to notice the awkward position he had put himself in.

That is, until someone gave him a slap on the ass.

He whipped around, his cheeks redder than strawberry-flavoured candy.

The culprit was a dashing pirate; in his right hand he held a plastic cutlass and a parrot had been glued to his shoulder. He laughed, the motion causing his hoop earrings to jangle. 'Relax, Pikachu! It's just me!'

'Don't be such a pervert, Suigetsu, un!'

'Hey, hey, it's not my fault if you're too sexy...'

Deidara blushed, the compliment going straight to his head. 'Sexy, un?'

'Sure, you can hit me with Thunderbolt any time,' said Suigetsu, winking.

Deidara giggled, loving the Pokémon reference. It lured him into playing along. 'Would it be super effective?' he asked.

'Fuck yeah, it would. I guess I'll just have to heighten my defence with my _favourite_ move.'

'Favourite move?'

'..._Harden_.'

Meanwhile, Sasori was watching the entire conversation like a hawk. He could see everything from his pedestal on the stairs and he wasn't sure he liked Suigetsu's friskiness.

The man would laugh and joke, and he would use that power to get closer to Deidara. He touched the blonde's elbow and thigh, his fingertips running across the tanned skin.

They weren't friendly gestures either; they were flirty and suggestive. Anyone could see that, even Tobi.

Sasori bit his bottom lip and gripped his costume tightly, the material squeaking as it was stretched. What really bothered him was the fact that Deidara made no move to reject the contact; either he didn't register it or he didn't care.

Sasori inhaled deeply. He knew had nothing to get worked up over; it wasn't anything major. It wasn't as if they were making out or trying to have sex on the buffet table.

Everything was perfectly fine.

...Actually, scratch that; Suigetsu had just moved to take hold of his lover's hip.

Deciding to intervene, Sasori stood up and descended from his perch. He instantly felt uncomfortable when he entered the party atmosphere; the sea of bodies swallowed him whole, their painfully loud voices ringing in his ears, and his height meant that they towered over him.

He also got a couple of weird looks for his moustache.

As he approached, Suigetsu's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He lowered his hands. 'Oh...uh...'

Deidara followed his gaze and smiled when he noticed Sasori standing next to him. 'Danna! Where have you been? I was looking for you, un!'

Suigetsu blinked. He sounded a little confused and deflated. 'Danna? Wait, you already have a...Trainer?'

'Yes, he does,' said Sasori, firmly. 'So why don't you make like Team Rocket and blast off?'

Suigetsu recoiled like cat that had just been dipped in cold water. He gave Sasori a dirty look before sauntering off into the crowd, tapping his cutlass against his leg as he did so.

Deidara turned to his Danna, an angry expression etched into his face. 'What was that for, un?!' he hissed, trying his best to keep his voice down.

Sasori gave him a stern look. 'Are you blind, Dei? The guy was totally hitting on you! I knew that costume was inappropriate; you should've listened to me!'

'But I didn't do anything!'

'Exactly! You didn't do anything! He was all over you and you just stood there taking it!'

'Well what was I supposed to do, un?!' hissed Deidara.

Sasori put on a sarcastic voice. 'Oh I don't know, maybe tell him you already have a boyfriend?'

'Really? That'll be interesting; hey, Suigetsu, I have boyfriend but he isn't even fucking _here_, un!'

Sasori twitched. '...I was on the stairs.'

Deidara stared at him. Then he growled. 'What the hell?! I was looking for you for ages, un!'

'I just don't like parties,' whispered Sasori, his voice dangerously low.

'Then why on Earth did you throw one, un?'

Sasori snapped at him. 'Because I wanted you to actually have a Halloween this year!'

And with that, the angry redhead simply pushed past his lover and retreated upstairs. A loud bang was heard as he slammed the door to their bedroom and the walls shook a little.

Everyone in the house froze instantly, stunned by the severity of the noise. People stood with their glasses to their lips and others had paused mid-selfie. They all turned to face Deidara, hoping for some emotional drama, or at least an explanation.

It was like a scene from a movie.

Deidara forced a crooked grin and waved away their concerns. 'Everything's fine, un! Just go back to whatever you're doing! Haha...ha...'

The guests watched him for a little while longer, hoping for something more. Then they grumbled in disappointment and returned to their ministrations, someone playing _Get Lucky_ by Daft Punk.

Deidara cast a wistful glance at the stairs.

Okay, he felt pretty crappy now.

He sighed and turned away from the buffet table; the cookies were no longer appealing. Instead he made his way over to a corner and leant against the wall, intending to sulk for a while.

He glued his eyes to the carpet, absentmindedly studying everyone's feet. He was surprised a few of the women could even walk; their high-heels were nearly as long as a ruler...

Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

He glanced at the clock; it was only ten, meaning that he'd have enough time if he hurried.

He quickly scanned the room for Kakuzu, telling the miser to keep an eye on the proceedings. He then grabbed his wallet from the shoe cabinet and exited the house, speed-walking in the direction of the shops.

The night was cold and people stared, but none of that mattered. He was on a mission.

Back at the house, Sasori sat on his side of the bed, hunched over with his head in his hands.

He could hear faint laughter and cheering, and the bright, yellowish light from downstairs streamed through the crack under the door. He felt tired and empty, and his moustache was finally beginning to irritate him, though he didn't have the will or energy to peel it off.

He grunted and studied his fingernails.

He regretted ever interfering.

He didn't like arguing and he didn't like being the jealous, bitter type of boyfriend. Deep down he knew that nothing would have happened anyway; Suigetsu would have eventually crossed a line and Deidara would have told him to piss off.

No, instead of waiting he had been reckless and impulsive, making a scene in front everyone like a toddler having a tantrum. They probably held a low opinion of him now; he could hear them partying but he was sure they were talking about him.

He was a fool.

Suddenly the door opened, the carpet making a scratching sound, and he heard a voice. It sounded gentle and timid, and slightly out of breath for some reason.

'...Danna?'

Sasori didn't look up. He wasn't in the mood for talking; he wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

The voice spoke again. It was slightly closer this time.

'Danna, I changed my costume for you, un...'

Sasori grunted. It was a little late for that.

He heard the floorboards creak as Deidara walked around the bed, sitting down on the structure. The mattress sunk as he placed his weight upon it.

Sasori kept his gaze downwards, but he saw something in his peripheral vision that baffled him.

Pink.

It was a soft, rosy colour, bright in the darkness of the bedroom, and there was a lot of it.

Intrigued, Sasori turned to face his boyfriend.

He couldn't help feeling a little touched.

Deidara had ditched his revealing Pikachu costume in favour of a modest, pink evening gown, complete with frilly trimmings and puffy sleeves. His golden hair had been let loose and he had replaced his headband with a dainty crown.

Princess Peach.

Sasori chuckled and heaved a sigh. 'It means a lot that you would crossdress for me,' he said, quietly.

Deidara gave a bashful smile. 'Do you like it, un?'

'It's an improvement but I'm afraid you won't be wearing it for very long...'

Deidara giggled and gave him a playful nudge. 'Not now, un.'

Sasori raised a slim eyebrow. 'I meant because Halloween is nearly over. What were you thinking?'

'...Oops.'

'Oops indeed. You're a princess now; you're not supposed to have a dirty mind.'

Deidara laughed. He reached over and removed his Danna's fake moustache, connecting their lips.

Sasori sighed through his nose and cupped his lover's cheek. He smirked when he felt Deidara's hand creeping up his knee.

Yeah, parties definitely sucked.

Fortunately, it looked like they weren't going to be returning to this one anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, at precisely half past eleven, the doorbell rang.<p>

Kisame, being the nearest and the most bored, took the liberty of answering it. He grinned hugely and called out to the others. 'Hey, guys! Itachi made it!'

Indeed he had.

The weasel stood on the front porch, his expression blank. He looked completely ordinary; he wore no costume and he held no props.

Kisame raised an eyebrow. 'Did you finally decide what to be?'

With exaggerated slowness, Itachi lifted his hand and brushed away his raven bangs.

There, in the centre of his forehead, was the Google Chrome symbol, drawn in great detail.

'I am the Internet. Therefore, I am everything.'

Everyone was silent for a short moment, processing the apparent genius of the Uchiha.

Kisame was the first to speak.

'...Firefox is better, honey.'

* * *

><p><em>Oh bros, I really wanted to do something for Halloween, but I only just finished it. I'm sorry. D': Much OOC, but on the bright side; I finally got to use some Pokémon puns. XDD<em>

_I hope you liked it, and I'll have more updates soon; I'm currently working on My Weird Roommate, Jealousy, Porcelain Demon, and Little Flame. :D_

_I love you all very much and, though it's a bit late, happy Halloween from Anarchy! Snuggles for all! X3_


End file.
